


Volume

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Series: When the songs make sense [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Don't you have a song that reminds you of someone? Something?”And here it is. The spoken question to an unspoken answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “[One of us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPFnHdJ0dl0)” by Joan Osborne || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156367409458/chloe-lucifer-one-of-us-the-song)

“And that's why, detective, I feel li-”  
He heard a sound, like a sob.  
Turning around to watch at the driver Lucifer starts to talk.  
“Detec-”  
A tear?  
“Detective is everything okay?”  
Lucifer tries to turn towards her with his body by moving his seat belt.  
“Yeah,” she says removing the tear from her face with her hand. “Yeah... ”  
Chloe quickly looked to her partner and then another tear escapes.  
“Shit,” she exclaims.  
“Detective. Language.”  
She laughs. But the tears are still there.  
“Sure you are okay?”  
Chloe nods.  
“I am, don't worry. It's just this song,” reaching for the radio she lowers the volume. “It was my dad's favourite song.”  
Lucifer focuses on the lyrics now quiet and not very audible.  
“This is a happy song.”  
He's so genuine, almost naive to eyes of an acquaintance.  
“Yeah, it is,” she smiles again with a lovely though in her mind. “It's the memory. You know...”  
No he doesn't.  
“Don't you have a song that reminds you of someone? Something?”  
And here it is. The spoken question to an unspoken answer.  
Again, no, he doesn't.  
Even if there was one, buried in his memory, an occurrence from not long ago.  
He was stuck in LA's traffic when some old street artist played a song with his guitar.  
It was some melodic, aged song focused on Father, his name, his greatness. Always Him.  
Something about being one of them, being a stranger on the bus, being in search of his way home.  
As if it's possible for Him doing such a thing.  
Lucifer snorted.  
But that song, sung back then, makes him think now.  
He feels anger rising up in his throat.  
Closing his eyes he raises the volume of the radio, listening carefully to the news.  
He changes his answer.  
Yes.  
He does know a song that reminds him of someone or something, but it doesn't bring joy and good, no.  
It drags him in a hole of fury and resentment.  
Because God isn't one of them, just a slob like one of them, just a stranger on the bus, trying to make His way home.


End file.
